This application is related to copending application for a "Dual-Instruction-Set Architecture CPU with Hidden Software Emulation Mode", filed Jan. 11, 1994, U.S. Ser. No. 08/179,926, hereby incorporated by reference. This related application has a common inventor and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.